Numerous types of holding devices are known for routing items such as tubes, pipes, wires, rods and the like. The holding device commonly includes some type of anchoring fixture for securing the holding device to the article on which it is used. The anchoring fixture can be a threaded part, a compressible clip for inserting into a hole, a mounting plate with holes for bolts, screws, rivets or the like, or any of a variety of other constructions that can be used to attach the holding device to the article, such as, for example, an automobile. The holding device will further include a holding part that holds the pipe, tube, rod, wire or other item or thing to be held.
Such holding devices are used extensively in the automotive industry for routing wires, brake lines and other similar items. In some applications for such mounting structures, it is desirable to provide vibration isolation between the item being held and the article to which the mounting structure is attached. For example, in routing brake lines through an automobile, mounting clips are secured to the automobile frame and are configured for holding the brake lines therein. During use of the braking system, particularly anti-lock brake systems, pulses can be created in the brake fluid running through the brake lines. The pulses create vibrations and noise in the brake line, which can be transmitted through the mounting clip to the frame of the vehicle. It is desirable to reduce the noise and vibrations transmitted through the clip from the brake line to the vehicle frame.
It is known to provide such mounting clips of comparatively rigid plastic material and to line the part thereof in contact with the brake line or other item with a synthetic rubber or other elastomer of low durometer, energy absorbing characteristics. A problem has been experienced with some clips of this type in that the rubber lining can become dislodged from the mounting structure. If not in the proper position, the vibration and noise damping performance of the liner can be reduced.
It is also known to configure the holding device with a substantially annular portion having open ends through which the brake line or other elongated item is routed. The substantially annular portion has a slit extending between the open ends providing a restricted opening to the space therein, narrower than the diameter of the brake line or other item to be held therein. Wall edges along the access or lead-in to the substantially annular portion are configured to flex outwardly as the brake line is forced therein, and to return toward each other to securely engage the brake line. In pushing the brake line or other item through the restricted opening, it has occurred that the rubber lining becomes dislodged along the lead-in edges. The force from the item and friction against the lining can cause the lining to roll away from the edges to the slot.
What is needed in the art is a vibration damping clip in which the energy absorbing lining is securely held to the mounting structure and does not become dislodged accidentally during pre-assembly, assembly or use.